maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Greek mythology
Summary of Myths Greek mythology is the body of myths and legends belonging to the ancient Greeks, concerning their gods and heroes, the nature of the world, and the origins and significance of their own cult and ritual practices. They were a part of religion in ancient Greece and are part of religion in modern Greece and around the world as Hellenismos. Modern scholars refer to, and study, the myths in an attempt to throw light on the religious and political institutions of Ancient Greece, its civilization, and to gain understanding of the nature of myth-making itself. Greek mythology is embodied, explicitly, in a large collection of narratives, and implicitly in Greek representational arts, such as vase-paintings and votive gifts. Greek myth attempts to explain the origins of the world, and details the lives and adventures of a wide variety of gods, goddesses, heroes, heroines, and mythological creatures. These accounts initially were disseminated in an oral-poetic tradition; today the Greek myths are known primarily from Greek literature. The oldest known Greek literary sources, Homer's epic poems Iliad and Odyssey, focus on events surrounding the Trojan War. Two poems by Homer's near contemporary Hesiod, the Theogony and the Works and Days, contain accounts of the genesis of the world, the succession of divine rulers, the succession of human ages, the origin of human woes, and the origin of sacrificial practices. Myths also are preserved in the Homeric Hymns, in fragments of epic poems of the Epic Cycle, in lyric poems, in the works of the tragedians of the fifth century BC, in writings of scholars and poets of the Hellenistic Age and in texts from the time of the Roman Empire by writers such as Plutarch and Pausanias. Archaeological findings provide a principal source of detail about Greek mythology, with gods and heroes featured prominently in the decoration of many artifacts. Geometric designs on pottery of the eighth century BC depict scenes from the Trojan cycle as well as the adventures of Heracles. In the succeeding Archaic, Classical, and Hellenistic periods, Homeric and various other mythological scenes appear, supplementing the existing literary evidence. Greek mythology has exerted an extensive influence on the culture, the arts, and the literature of Western civilization and remains part of Western heritage and language. Poets and artists from ancient times to the present have derived inspiration from Greek mythology and have discovered contemporary significance and relevance in these mythological themes. For more information about Ancient Greek mythology, visit the Clash of the Titans Page, here or here. Characters in Ancient Greek mythology that appeared on MAD *Zeus *Perseus *Medusa Appearances in MAD [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']] [[Class of the Titans|'Class of the Titans']]: The 2010 remake of Clash of the Titans gets spoofed. *[[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']] Gods play Duck, Duck, Zeus: Zeus and other gods play Duck, Duck, Zeus. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 4 (56)']] [[Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Ancient Greek MythBusters']]: Ancient Greek mythology gets spoofed along with MythBusters. Category:Education